Timeline II: A Blast From The Past
by Omega-Ridley
Summary: Entirely new series! No characters from the previous book apart from refrences. A pyramid 6000 years old with a camera phone inside? And a inscription changing overnight? Is this some sort of twisted game or is there something else behind it?Chapter 4 UP!
1. A Normal Day

**Timeline 2: A Blast form the Past**

_(Do you like the title? I knew you would! Eh… well I don't own timeline or any of its characters, reference, etc are all property of Michael Crichton, who I greatly thank for his theories used in this story)_

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day**

_**Outskirts of Southern Cairo Present Day**_

Dr. Mohammed Ilsad woke early that morning; he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. The clock's blue illuminated face read '09:34' and reminded him that there was a new temple to explore. The temple seemed to be built in the river, but built using the same methods of baking the mud bricks in the sun. Today was the tomb opening as digging up the entrance had taken a week or so. Mohammed was nervous; this would be his first great discovery! Imagine the tour buses in a hundred years time, telling school children that Dr. Mohammed Ilsad's team had found the oldest pyramid in history. He took a deep breathe and went to wash his face. The bathroom was across the room in his apartment which was only a five minute drive to the excavation site. Mohammed stared into the mirror and saw the face of a tired, worn out 32 year old man. He had a girlfriend back in Israel but his lifework was here in Egypt. After he had dressed and eaten breakfast, he called 'Pharaoh's Cab' taxi firm and set off to the unearthed pyramid.

**_Heliopolis Present Day_**

Rick Gardnett owned a gift shop beside one of the many temples to Ra in Heliopolis. He had copies of ancient Egyptian inscriptions from the tombs. He had friends at all levels in the Egyptian National Heritage Society and had live updates from the tombs every morning to check for damage on the walls. This was part of the contract he had signed with the Heritage Society's President; he could copy inscriptions free of charge as long as he monitored some of the inscriptions. Rick had always admired the ancient Egyptians since he had heard of them at a school trip. He was seven at the time and the nice tour lady was leading them from the Inuit exhibition into the Ancient Egypt exhibition when he caught a glimpse of this blackened figure wrapped in bandages with its coffin in a glass case. He had asked why they had a sculpture made out of charcoal in their museum and made his classmates laugh but the lady smiled sweetly and said, "That's not burnt firewood, which was a real person. They were mummified. That means they turn them into 'canned human'!" One little girl said

"I think this one must be out of date"

The tour lady laughed, "Yes you're right, and this man is out of date by 3000 years. Isn't that a long time?"

She slurred the word 'long' to give it more meaning and then began to tell the group how ancient Egyptians would first remove the organs and put the lung, stomach, liver and intestines in canopic jars and fed the brain to the cats as they thought it wasn't important. Robbie, the trouble maker, in our class wanted to say something but he caught Miss Geneva's look and remained silent. Rick would never forget that day, the day his life was planned. And back in his little shop he was listening to the radio while the air-conditioning was thankfully blowing cool air onto his face. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was time to check the walls. He closed his shop so he would get peace although he knew that it was off peak and he wouldn't get many customers and above his little shop was a room full of monitors funded by the society linked to special scanning equipment including a special sensitive X-ray real-time scanning machine and a laser mounted on a tripod that can scan 360 degrees for minute imperfections. Today was a normal day like any other Rick thought, he jumped in fright at the alarm system of the laser. It indicated that something had been changed on one part of the wall. He turned to the monitor and made a proper scan to compare it but he really didn't need to…It was clear even to an ordinary tourist how may have come the day before and to someone who could read ancient Egyptian, like Rick, would have seen it saw exactly the opposite of what it said yesterday. As soon as the scans came in and were digitally compared and the X-ray had been used, that then Rick decided to pick up the phone and speed dial the Society, there was a female voice that answered in Arabic, she said "Hello this is the Heritage Society emergency line please state your name or otherwise please hang up"

Rick replied, almost stumbling over his words, "Rick Gardnett"

The President was straight on the phone not wanting to hesitate, "Yes what happened? Is this an emergency?"

Rick took a deep breath, "Someone has changed history"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Demin Jackets and Cell Phones

**Timeline 2: A Blast from the Past**

**Chapter 2**

_**Demin Jackets and Cell Phones**_

As soon as the temple came into sight Dr. Mohammed Ilsad had a bad feeling about this. It was probably butterflies in his stomach. He got out of the cab and paid the taxi driver who drove off again. Mohammed walked over the rough wooden bridge that allowed workers to travel from shore to the excavation site. He saw his team-mates preparing to venture in making sure they had nothing to contaminate inside the pyramid. He walked over to Dr. Ben Jones, who was usually teased over his names because of the song by the Aqua group years ago, Ben embraced him warmly and said, "Finally we can see what has been hidden for thousands of years and we're the first people, can you believe it?" He was tugging Mohammed's arm to emphasise his point. After 20 minutes they were ready to enter and everything was packed, electric torches and walkie-talkies. The door had a very strange seal on it depicting a frog with a strange headdress probably worshipped at that time. When it was opened a the air rushed in and made a sucking sound and pulled at the men's clothes as if it was dragging them in. They stepped in cautiously remembering to take samples of items for carbon 14 dating but tried not to disturb the artefacts too much. They were trained professionals and this was just another tomb…They decided to first find the mummy and then the treasure; it was all clearly marked so they decided to go to the room which read 'Kaquar's Room' in ancient Egyptian. What they found dashed their hopes completely for lying in the room was a man wearing a denim jacket and holding something and as they walked closer they saw he was holding a Nokia 9020 model phone with camera features. They backed away at first and then Mohammed spoke, "Is this some sort of joke?" And he lifted his radio, "This is Tomb-Raider Alpha to zero zero, over?"

A static hiss and then, "This is Zero Zero to Tomb-Raider Alpha, over"

"Tomb-Raider Alpha to Zero Zero, possible contamination of 'Royal Bed', over?"

"Zero Zero to Tomb-Raider Alpha, we are sending in a clean-up squad, please wait inside, over?"

"Tomb-Raider Alpha to Zero Zero, Wilko out!"

Now they had to wait, staring in fear at the body that could end their careers.

_**Heliopolis **_

A long conversation had followed and several teams had drafted out since Rick had said those words 'Someone has changed history'. The President had squeezed every detail out of him even how many breathes he had taken at the time. Now all Rick could do was open his shop and wait for a reply on the telephone. His radio was on as usual, an old analogue one but it worked wonders in Egypt but now it was squawking so Rick turned the dial and accidentally pick up a strange radio conversation "This is Tomb-Raider Alpha to zero zero, over?"

, "This is Zero Zero to Tomb-Raider Alpha, over"

"Zero Zero to Tomb-Raider Alpha, we are sending in a clean-up squad, please wait inside, over?"

"Tomb-Raider Alpha to Zero Zero, Wilko out!"

"Tomb-Raider Alpha to Zero Zero, possible contamination of 'Royal Bed', over?"

He wrote down the frequency just in case and turned up the volume to see if he could find out more. He didn't have to wait long in less than five minutes a conversation was full under way and Rick learnt that the old tomb that had been found in the river had something in it, a body, wait a man wearing a demin jacket although no-one has been in the tomb for thousands of years. Carbon tasting was under way at a tent lab. He was holding one of the latest camera phone's? This radio conversation would have been strange to anyone else but not Rick, he knew that the same thing had happened to him. He picked up his portable radio and tuned into the frequency and said, "This is Red one to Zero Zero Over?"

"This is Zero Zero to Red one, what is your status, over?"

"This is Red one to Zero Zero, in the same problem as you, over?"

This is Zero Zero to Red one, Rodger, what problem have you had, over?"

And so Rick told them of his dilemma and they decided to meet up at Abu Seibel and discuss matters. _Finally people who understand me _Rick thought…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Dead Meat

**Timeline 2 A Blast from the Past**

**Chapter 3 **

**Dead Meat**

**Abu Seibel**

**Rick had talked to Dr. Ilsad for a long time trying to get a place that was out of the way but where they could both reach easily. Finally Rick said Abu Seibel temple and it was agreed. Then by midday both of them remembered that no-one had said which temple to go to, and the fact that there were a lot of temples in Abu made it even harder but they found each other wandering near the market. They exchanged handshakes and ordered coffee from the nearest café and sat outside. Dr. Ilsad found it hard to talk to this imposing stranger, Rick was heavily built and had definitely played rugby or lifted weights but on the inside Rick was a big softie. He had done a lot of charity work before coming to Egypt and had also written poems and painted. Dr. Ilsad was small and wire thin with dark rings round his eyes making him look as if he was wearing eye-shadow. He had not done much sport but he concentrated more on his mental abilities, he had several degrees under his belt and worked best in chemistry. Rick picked up his coffee mug first, a giant with a thimble and sipped at it, then he spoke, " So I heard you dug up a fashion conscious mummy" and he laughed nervously, unsure how this archaeologist would react. Mohammed just stared, he wasn't in the mood for jokes, "Do you understand that this….incident could end our jobs?"**

**Rick smiled in a vampirish way, "What can they say? Two respected archaeologists dress up a 3000 year old mummy in a torn demin jacket and cell-phone? C'mon think about it? They have no motivation case! Anyway what's the carbon-dating like?" He was referring to the time not the procedure, Mohammed hesitated and looked side to side and leaned forward, he said in a whisper, "6000 to 6500 years, and the oldest pyramid in Egypt! But something is fishy about this, it doesn't seem right! It feels like a trap."**

**Rick thought to himself and then said, "You could go back…."**

**Mohammed was surprised, "Where to?"**

**Rick smiled, "Ancient Egypt!"**

_**I-GENT Company HQ, USA**_

**David Jeruir enjoyed his job as an electrician for the world's biggest computer company. His salary was huge and everyone in his sector was friendly, even his boss! A new project had come up strangely, 742 kilojoules of electricity and water shield were a high priority on the materials list but it was fine and the blueprints easy to read. David had done a degree in physics and noticed something as the machine built up, it could transform matter into electrical signals and back again, no that was impossible. But it really didn't matter; it rarely happened that the project builders got to see what their project does. It was easy to build compared to some of the circuitry they had soldered. Nothing could go wrong. Or so he thought.**

**6 Months later…**

**_I-Gent Company HQ, USA_**

**David and his team had finished the project 16 months early, without much effort. Rick Gardnett had arrived back from Egypt, he was the team's administrator and extremely good at his job. All the paperwork was finished in a day, definitely a record! And that night, David invited his team to the local pub and the lot of them had a great time except his wife who saw her husband come home 5 hours late from work. The next week went fine with odd jobs having to be done for each of the other branches until on Friday, the President came. David was expecting a red carpet and confetti made of money, Mr. Iushido was the richest man on earth. Mr. Iushido smiled warmly as David introduced his team and then sat them in the nearest conference room. He spoke gently, explaining how useful this machine was and how celebrated David's team would be. Then came the worst shock of all, Mr. Iushido laughed and said, "There is one last task for you to complete, you must test out the time machine!" David knew, for some strange reason,that his team was dead meat.**

_End of Chapter_


	4. Paranoia

Timeline 2: A Blast from the Past

**Chicago **

The Utel Company was the second hardware company in line to the 'hardware throne', the top of the market. There wasn't a household in America that didn't have one piece of equipment with the Utel insignia printed neatly on the side. Their biggest rivals were I-Gent, a company that had been a threat from the beginning, oh how well Robert Utel remembered the rise and hard fall of his company….Iushido was a fat-brained pig, squandering money over petty plights but soon it was all going to change, yes, the espionage expert that had been hired by Utel was doing his job exceptionally well. The plans had just arrived this morning and Robert had made sure he was the first to see the plans; he didn't care if they had been poisoned or some other bacterium or virus that would kill he needed to see the papers. It was a real shock to the system when he saw them, they were plans for a quantum computer, but that was impossible! Well no-one had ever done it before and there were thousands of labs attempting it, so maybe I-Gent stumbled on the right equation. Quantum computers were different than ordinary computers. Ordinary computers make calculations using two electron states but a quantum computer uses the 32 quantum states of an electron, therefore being a super-computer. Utel picked up the phone and linked the plans to the lab. So maybe Project Re-make would be possible after all. Utel turned on the intercom for his office and told his secretary to get him a cup of coffee, he felt he deserved it.

I-Gent Company HQ, USA

It felt like Judgement Day was looming over them, but the worst thing was that their lips were sealed. They couldn't even speak if they had truth serum pumped into them or else…David couldn't even tell his wife and he knew she was getting suspicious. Who wouldn't be? He was out late running tests and his wages seemed to increase four-fold. Even his 8 year old son was becoming afraid of the strange man who kept coming in the middle of the night, extremely tired. The rest of his team were uncomfortable, everyone's eyes seemed empty, emotionless. This was serious if David couldn't keep up the morale of his team up, this project could just give up life and flop down on the ground. Two days until, 'it' happened, personally David had his doubts, I mean going back in time? It sounds too good to be true, just like some TV adverts he could mention. It probably was all bullshit and he would standing in some 'Time Machine' while some amateur cameraman filled up a DVD of people making complete idiots of themselves standing there waiting to be time 'warped'. It was frustrating, always making tests, but tests were just theory but why use human guinea pig? If they didn't already know the effects? It was strange but David shrugged it aside, he was just being paranoid.

**I bet your all thinking maybe he should be paranoid, hmmm maybe but hey anything away! Honest! Don't look at me like that!**

**This is the end…..of the chapter! 3**


End file.
